Pasts of the Past
by BabyLoveJ
Summary: OCxAlaude, You'll understand how much I love you. ONESHOT in a few chapters


I'm sorry if it doesn't interest you much !

**I don't own KHR :O**  


* * *

This library is so boring, but big in size, still boring. How am I going to find a book that can keep me interested the whole time till nine?

I skipped around shelves two times my height, or maybe three? Still, bored. I slowed down my skips and slowly, it turned into walking at a slower pace. Totally bored and tired, I tried stifling a yawn as not to annoy or disturb to others in the library.

Suddenly, I felt like stopping and I don't know why. A guy with whiteish green hair, or whatever, walking in my direction, pass me, with a few books in his hands. He took a seat at a sofa near the windows and dig into his books immediately. Something told me I should be friends with him. While walking towards him, I thought of how to start a conversation with this guy that I don't even know and walked pass me less than a minute ago and why in the world am I approaching him?! Angry at my actions, I tried to walk away but it's too late. I am right infront of him, already. I gulped as he look up from his books and look at me.

_Crap ):_

"Good evening, do you mind if I take a seat here?" God, am I dumb or what?

"Hmph," was all he said and he went back reading.

"Self-service then," I shrugged with a smile and took a seat comfortably beside him. I browsed through some of the books he was reading and browsed through it. I furrowed my brows and read. Mysteries, great.

I felt someone looking at me from beside and I turned to see a pair of cold icy blue eyes staring back. I tried looking deeper into his eyes because he seems, how do I put it in words. Ahh, yes. Sad.

"Who're you, ...bitch." He asked, still looking at his book. What did he just call me?!

"Uhhh, I'm Namiru, nice to meet you, uhhh..."

"Alaude."

"Ahh, yes. Nice to meet you, Alaude." I smiled at him. He ignored me and went back reading his very boring story.

"So, you like solving mysteries isn't it..." I asked, staring into space.

"..."

"And, you want to be a detective when you grow up right?" I asked again, looking at him.

"Ah," he answered, annoyed.

I asked him more and more questions that had nearly drive him mad and that's how I get to know him, for no reason. It's like a mystery isn't it, confusing and thrilling.

* * *

I waited out side for my family to pick me up but no one had appeared. I look at my watch, it's going to be ten soon. Why aren't they here yet...

I sat at the steps outside the library and buried my head into my arms laying on top of my knees. I heard footsteps, probably the librarian but the owner of those footsteps seems to have stop in his/her tracks, beside me. I looked up at the person beside me, it's Alaude.

"Why aren't you going home yet?" I asked with a frown.

"..." He looked away into the streets. "You're a abandoned kid aren't you?"

"N-no way! I have a family!"

"But they seem to not want you anymore." He explained, "Your parents have decided to throw you here, I've overheard their conversation when I was walking towards the library after they drop you off there."

I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks immediately and my face warm due to the cold temperature. I didn't feel like asking Why or anything, I just want to wake up to reality.

"...and it's normal too because this is a famous town for abandoning kids." Alaude said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Snow started to fall, I felt lost. Abandoned, such a strange feeling that I've felt for the first time.

"Weakling." Alaude mumbled. "Just follow me, I know there is one place you can stay for the time being," and then, he walked away.

I stood up, feeling a little dizzy but manage to catch up with him.

* * *

I walked and look around this foreign place. I didn't realise where I was walking and accidentally knock into Alaude and falling onto my bum.

"Ouchie..."

A hand was stretched out towards me, it was Alaude's.

I pouted and asked, "Why are so mean and nice sometimes? You're weird."

"I give you five seconds before I take my hand away and leave you here, alone. Five, four thr-"

"Alright, I'm scared of you." I quickly hold on to his hand and I felt something warm inside my chest. This is weird. I quickly stood up properly as Alaude walked to a 3-storey building and knock a few times. After a while, a Sister opened the door and greeted Alaude.

"Welcome back Alaude, we'd left dinner for you. Who's your new friend here?" She asked, smiling and looking at me.

"I'm Namiru, nice to meet you Sister!" I said with a cheery tone. I know what this place is, an orphanage. Atleast a roof over my head is fine and Alaude is here... What in the world am I saying. God, stop thinking already damn it!

...Where do I sleep ?

"A abandoned idiot." Alaude said as he continue walking in. Bastard.

"Oh my, thank God Alaude had bring you here!" The Sister said as she gestured me in.

I walked into the place and see the place filled with children of all ages and several teenagers like me. I followed after Alaude as I am not close to anyone here and neither am I close to Alaude but still, he cared for me didn't he.

* * *

A decade passed by so fast, it felt like I just know him yesterday.

I've decided to help in the orphanage with the Sisters, taking care of the children while Alaude is busy with his work. I miss him...

One night, Alaude came home. He held something in his hands, a ring box? Hold on, it looks familiar...Isn't this something about Vongola?! Knuckle had also given me the ring a few days back. He said it was from Giotto and the power of these rings are beyond imagined. I kept it inside my room until 'the day is right'.

I watched as Alaude went upstairs and colse the doors. I went up to his room and knock a few times on his room door. No response. I turned the knob and saw him staring at the night scenery before him at the window. I walked towards him slowly.

"So, how's work?" I said as I stopped beside him.

"Fine, a little pissed at some idiots."

"Oh..." I stare at the forests outside and I felt Alaude holding my hand. "...yes?"

"We should go out sometime..." Alaude said, feeling really awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes looking at other places. Probably nervous about something.

"Yes, we should." I smiled at him happily.

So it's true about what Knuckle had said. Didn't expect it was today. Maybe knuckle talked to him or something.

Day by days and finally, it's today! I wore the dress Alaude had bought for my birthday from some other town that he travelled to. It's very lovely I must say. Handbag, check, Make up, crap.

I went down the stairs quickly and saw him waiting by the door, dressed up nicely too. Handsome as ever, I thought.

"You ready?" Alaude asked as he raised his arm a little, signalling me to hold on to it, like how couples do on the streets. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered into my ear as I blushed.

"Well, have a good evening to you two, take care alright!" Sister Marie waved as I smiled at her and the children. Little did I know, that would be the last time I would see them again.

We walked down the streets and stop by a posh restaurant, nice.

"I'd specially book this place tonight, a table of two, for us." Alaude looking at me as we went in.

We sat in and took our orders.

"So, what's the special occasion?" I asked as he reached into his pocket and present a small box on the table. "You'll know it later." Alaude smirked as our dinner arrived and we ate with a few small talk here and there.

I finished my last bite and wiped my mouth with the napkin. (In a ladylike manner of course)

Alaude bend forward in a mysterious way and open up the box and pushed it towards me, looking cautious about something. "You know, Namiru. I've known you for a long time. I tried making up for the days of your birthday and mine so we could celebrate together but failed because of work. I finally have the time now..." I thought he forgotten about it and us being together before he went off out of town for the first time. "...to ask you for your hand in marriage." He said the last few words almost in whisper.

"Actually Alaude-"

"Yes or no?" Alaude asked, serious this time but hold a smile on his face.

I smiled at his seriousness in asking me about this and nodded, "Yes, I'll marry you Alaude."

I've been waiting silently for this day. Stupid Knuckle, I bet he told him about me liking Alaude.

* * *

"_I don't know what to do..." I whispered, sadly, as Knuckle place a hand on my shoulders._

"_Don't worry much sister, he'll soon understand those feelings you have for him throughout these years,"_

"_Yeah, but... I don't know. Maybe it's just a crush or something... It'll go away I'm sure."_

"_Why would a crush go on for so long then?" Knuckle said firmly. "Alaude said his work had been completed mysteriously sometimes and a tray of breakfast on his table in the morning, it's all done by you isn't it?"_

_My eyes widened, I thought he won't realised this kind of things because he's always falling asleep out of nowhere, especially doing his paperwork in the middle of the night... and ignorant to everyone around._

"_...and he says he missed it everytime he was away for work." Knuckle finished._

_I looked down at my feet, blushing about the fact that Alaude did acknowledge about those things..._

"_Don't worry much alright, I'll help you... to the extreme!" Knuckle grinned looking at me._

"_Yeah!" My eyes brightened up as I smiled, happily._

* * *

We walked back to our home, I felt myself perked up at this bad feeling in me as I ran. Alaude followed as he shouted, "Why are you running!"

I stopped in my tracks as I heard 'Bang' sounds in the air and I continued running towards the orphanage, glaring down the road.

The door was opened and I heard a evil laugh coming from inside. I widened my eyes as some screams was heard. No, this cannot be happening...

"AHHAHAHHA, useless idiots tell me where the Guardians are or else, this kid gets it!"

I rushed in with Alaude behind me and it was a ugly sight. I covered my mouth and gasped. I felt tears coming down my face, no. Why them and not me?! They're innocent, they shouldn't die like this!

"Oh, there you are, Guardianssss." The man who held a boy and ready to shoot him but pointed the gun quickly to a Sister and shot her immediately.

"NO!" I shouted at him as Alaude hold me back.

"Don't run Miru, I'll handle him," Alaude said as he took out a gun from his coat and pointed it at the madass.

I look towards the boy in his hand, it was Kyou. His eyes held no emotion, just like Alaude when he was young. I felt scared for once but G had once taught me how to spar, along with Knuckle and Ugetsu. I had to be strong and protect what I love most.

"AHAHHAHAHA, I'll see you again Guardianssss, and THIS is my gift to you!" The man laughed as he shot one of the dead children again. I closed my eyes in fear as I heard someone else speaking.

"You'll not be let off, Millefiore." It was Giotto.

"and you will pay for your sins." Knuckle said as I opened my eyes and saw them staring at the man infront.

"In hell I will, take this back then!" He tossed Kyou towards us as Alaude caught him. "We'll meet again AHAHAHAHAHHA," and he disappeared.

I went to Alaude and check on Kyou if he was alright.

"Everyone is gone, I should be the one disappearing in the sight of others since I'm such a nuisance." Kyou mumbled as I held his shoulders.

"Silly, you're not a nuisance! If no one wants to be there for you, I will. Don't you worry my dear, you'll be alright." I gave him a sad smile and hugged him. Every child is precious to me.

"I'll have a talk to every mafia about this and we'll be on a watch. That man is no human." Giotto said as G scoffed.

"That asshole will get it!" He clenched his fist as Knuckle prayed for the soul of everyone here.

I stood up and carried Kyou in my arms.

"I can't stay here, it's too horrible..." I said in sobs as I looked away.

"Don't worry Miru, we're not going to stay here any longer."

"Yes, Namiru-chan, we're heading for Italy. We'll all be safe there." Giotto said as the rest smiled at me.

I smiled back as I hugged Kyou tighter.

* * *

As we headed to the train station, Alaude hugged me and apologized to me.

"What are you apologizing for?" I smiled at his silliness for saying sorry.

"You'll be going to Italy first with Kyou and the others while Giotto, G and I have something to attend to." Alaude said as he frowned sadly.

"No, I won't let you, it's dangerous out there! What if that mad-"

"Shhh." Alaude placed a finger on his lips. "I will be back, don't worry."

"Yeah, you will be." I smiled as I hold Kyou's hand.

"Come on, the train is coming!" Knuckle said as he waved to us.

"I'll see you soon my love." Alaude said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you soon too." I smiled as I walked away, feeling a little sad that he couldn't go with us to Italy. "Let's go Kyou."

I held his hand as he looked back Alaude who looked back at him and smiled. They've actually bond together ever since he came to the orphanage, they were like mirros to each other.

"I'll see you again too Kyou," Alaude said as he ruffled the boy's hair as Kyou groan in annoyance.

* * *

The train ride was tiring for us as it was long. Lampo sat across from us and shared stories about himself to Kyou and I. Some were funny and some were idiotic and I learnt that he lack of patience unless someone advices him to.

"Namiru, is that a ring on your finger?" Knuckle said as he took my hand and observed the ring on my finger and mumbled 'I didn't know he would go that far'.

"He proposed to me, yesterday night." I smiled to myself, trying not to remember the killing because Alaude said I may think of it but not mourn over it because they won't come back if you think of the pasts, think about the happy times together that'll make me feel better.

And it's not the end of the world.

I caressed Kyou's face on my lap. He fell asleep while listening to Lampo's stories and he mumbled 'Boring' before he fell asleep. Such a funny kid. I sighed as I thought about Alaude, I wonder how is he now.

We finally got off the train after a few hours more. I carried Kyou into my arms and walked out of the train after Knuckle and Lampo. We head to Giotto's mansion by his chauffer in a car (as mentioned by Knuckle) and settle down quickly into our rooms. I placed Kyou down on the bed in his room. Giotto is so kind to let Kyou have his own room!

Kind of cozy and sort, toys for him too. I tucked Kyou in and placed a kiss on top of his forehead and walked back into the room that Alaude and I was to have. I went in and place my suitcases down and undress the coat that I've been wearing on the trip. I lied on the bed, feeling comfortable as I slowly drift away into sleep.


End file.
